


Le dernier Train

by AurelPatte



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurelPatte/pseuds/AurelPatte
Summary: Le sifflement du train arrive jusqu'à mon être, comme une vague dont l'écume atteindrait mes pieds avec paresse. Il siffle encore, une nouvelle fois, plus proche, plus déterminé. L'heure approche, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. Alors j'attends et me prépare lors de ces quelques secondes qui me restent sur le quai désertique. [Challenge de juillet-août 2020– Collectif NONAME.]
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	1. Quai n°1

**Quai n°1 : La mer.**

Le sifflement du train arrive jusqu'à mon être, comme une vague dont l'écume atteindrait mes pieds avec paresse. Il siffle encore, une nouvelle fois, plus proche, plus déterminé. L'heure approche, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. Alors j'attends et me prépare lors de ces quelques secondes qui me restent sur le quai désertique.

Désertique. Mes pensées me ramènent vers les bras arides de ma planète natale. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de sable à perte de vue. Il n'y a que moi. Juste moi et l'eau. Alors je prépare mon corps et mon esprit à faire ces pas qui me porteront jusque dans le wagon. Où m'emportera-t-il ? C'est une question qu'on ne pose pas. Pourtant un petit picotement au fond de ma poitrine m'habite, je ne peux m'empêcher de me questionner, innocemment.

Où irai-je ? Où vont les âmes comme moi ? Celles fissurées de l'intérieur. Celles qui se sont fait dévorer par la nuit ? Je suis esseulé sur ce quai. Heureusement, j'ai pu apercevoir les premiers rayons d'un blanc et jeune soleil avant de presser mes paupières. Mon fils va me manquer.

Mais déjà le train se rapproche ; sa silhouette d'acier, lourde et pesante, crache un torrent de fumée. Mécanisme de pistons et rouages, la fonte s'actionne par la force de la fournaise cachée en son antre. Le sifflement atteint mes tripes, résonne jusque dans mes os.

Ça y est. C'est l'heure. Le train de mon dernier voyage s'arrête lentement dans un cri strident. Je jette un dernier regard dernier moi. L'eau est partout. Les rails, à la surface de l'étendue, ont l'air de flotter. Comme si ce monstre ne pesait rien. Et c'est sûrement vrai : il doit être aussi léger que la brume. Quel est le poids de l'inexistant ?

Un train qui n'existe que pour transporter les âmes sans destinée aucune. Un train qui n'est réel que dans l'illusion à laquelle mon cerveau adhère. Un mirage pour mes yeux. Le mensonge des images. Ou devrais-je dire : la magie de l'image.

Je monte dans le wagon. Numéro 4, qu'il indique. Je prends une grande inspiration tandis que j'escalade les premières marches dans ce monde vaporeux, inconsistant et léger. Insouciant.

J'ai vu tant de planètes, tant de paysages, tant de civilisations... Que me réserve ce dernier voyage ?

Tout comme le quai, le wagon est désert. Je ne devais pas m'attendre à autre chose de toute façon. Je suis le seul passager. C'est mon train. Mon voyage. Ma mort.

Je m'assois et machinalement me tourne vers l'extérieur que m'offre mon hublot cerclé de boulons. Le ciel est parcouru de mauve et d'embruns indigos ; la nuit arrive.

Un grésillement et les néons du train prennent vie, éclaboussent les parois d'acier de leur lumière blafarde.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Je sursaute et tords mon cou un peu trop abruptement en direction de la voix. Une femme au visage gorgé de soleil et ridé du temps m'observe d'un regard aussi doux qu'interrogateur.

Je pleurerais presque, si mon cœur n'était pas si desséché par des années de peine, car cette femme est ma mère.

J'esquisse un mouvement maladroit pour me plaquer un peu plus contre le hublot de notre wagon, et n'arrive à décrocher le moindre mot.

Ma mère s'assoit à mes côtés, un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui ne se gêne plus, qui remercie simplement. Ce sourire qu'on les personnes qui ont déjà trop vécu pour se gêner encore.

Le temps s'étire et s'allonge à l'infinie tandis que mes yeux s'imprègnent de la moindre parcelle de peau que les âges ont travaillée. J'ai conscience de mon regard inquisiteur, de ma bouche entre-ouverte, de ma lèvre inférieure prise de légers tremblements, de la contraction de mon visage où doit se refléter tant d'émotions. La joie, la sidération, la nostalgie… Tout s'entrechoque sous mon crâne. Je voudrais lui parler, la serrer dans mes bras pour être sûr que ce n'est pas un mirage.

Un mirage.

Tout n'est qu'illusion ici. Oui. Et pourtant. Je veux y croire.

\- Ma… Maman ? fais-je d'une voix grêle.

Elle bat des cils, mais reste immobile, les yeux rivés sur ses mains noueuses.

\- Maman ?

Une bêtise inconnue que j'ai faite me tord le ventre. Je me pince les lèvres et entortille mes doigts entre eux. Je deviens enfant. Pourtant j'ose encore :

\- Maman, c'est moi.

Mais cette femme reste désespérément de marbre. Alors j'insiste :

\- Maman, c'est moi…

Ma phrase se perd. Mon nom m'est encore trop dur à prononcer.

Alors je tends une main vers elle, effleure sa peau, tremble, recule mes doigts, puis les presse avec plus de fermeté contre son bras. Je ne sens rien. Ni la douceur ou la sècheresse, ni la chaleur ou le gel de sa peau. Sommes-nous seulement des êtres de chair ? Non, nous n'existons pas. Ce train n'existe pas. Pas vraiment. Alors ma mère n'existe pas vraiment non plus. Mais mon corps me trahit : mes doigts se sont enroulés autour de son bras si frêle et s'y agrippent.

_ Maman c'est moi !

La statue aux traits de ma mère révolte mon corps. Je me lève et la saisis par les épaules pour me placer face à elle.

\- Maman réveille-toi ! que je tempête. Je t'en supplie, maman…

Je m'acharne sur elle de mes mots, m'époumone, ressers ma prise sur ses épaules. Qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle se secoue de vie !

Mais rien n'y fait. Seuls les clignements paisibles et impassibles de ses paupières continuent d'alimenter mon espoir. Qu'elle me regarde, qu'elle me parle, qu'elle agisse ! L'espoir de l'atteindre où qu'elle soit, dans son ailleurs impénétrable, en devient douloureux.

Mes genoux tremblent, défaillissent et atterrissent lentement au sol de notre wagon sans destination. Je reste là. Immobile. Je fixe l'espace gris entre mes genoux et ses pieds.

J'inspire.

Je tords mon corps et me retrouve assis, ma tête dodeline et se pose contre les genoux de cette femme mi-chair mi-marbre.

De là où je suis, je distingue les étoiles par les hublots, elles ont tavelé le drap noir de l'espace tel des insectes luminescents.

\- Je suis désolé. Si désolé.

Je laisse le silence bourdonnant des néons m'envahir. Et puis je reprends.

Les mots. Timides, tout d'abord, ont commencé à dégouliner de mes lèvres tel un torrent. Inarrêtable. Intarissable. Je lui raconta ma vie, toute ma vie. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu lui raconter. Et puis je me dis : alors c'est ça ? Rattraper le temps perdu ?  
Mon cœur se serre : on ne peut le rattraper. Ou le corriger. Seulement faire avec. Pourtant je cours et m'essouffle à tenter de le rattraper, ce temps. Et tandis que je raconte ma misérable vie, tous les choix que j'ai fait qui ont conduits à ma chute se rejouent. J'hésite devant les mêmes moments clés de ma vie.

Les « Je n'aurais pas dû » ou les « J'aurais pu » s'enchaînent dans mon récit. Il y a tant de regrets dans ma voix… Autant que dans ma vie. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'ils me poursuivraient jusque dans la mort cependant.

Je sens la fatigue qui vient me chercher lentement. Mes cordes vocales se dessèchent à force de les user dans des paroles qui se perdent. Mais cela me fait du bien. Et puis j'espère, au fond de moi, que mes mots l'atteignent, où qu'elle soit.

La nuit semble s'étirer à l'infinie, n'y a-t-il pas de jour ? Je parle comme si j'étais ivre. Ivre de fatigue. Les barrages qui retiennent mes mots cèdent les uns après les autres. Je n'ai pas l'énergie pour consolider les murs. Je ne le veux plus, de toute façon.

Je sens soudainement la main de ma mère qui se meut précautionneusement. Ses doigts qui caressent lentement, si lentement mes cheveux.

Aussitôt je redouble d'efforts, je lutte contre la fatigue, force sur mes cordes vocales érayées, persévère à énumérer le moindre détail de ma vie. Même l'inavouable, même la honte, toutes les peines du monde, le feu qui m'a ravagé comme l'orgueil qui m'a consumé, le bonheur secret et l'amour dissimulé. Tout, je veux tout raconter à ma mère.  
Je veux ma mère, je veux qu'elle entende, qu'elle soit là pour moi, qu'elle panse mes plaies, qu'elle fredonne une basse mélopée pour moi.

Même un fredonnement sans paroles, sans mélodie et sans âme me suffirait.

Le sol de notre wagon se secoue et je sursaute avec, me redressant vivement sur mes jambes. Par le hublot je peux voir que la course des étoiles ralentit.

\- C'est mon arrêt.

Ma mère se lève lentement et je l'ai saisi par le bras.

\- Non.

Elle me regarde sans me voir et répète sur le même ton serein :

\- C'est mon arrêt.

Mais je ne relâche pas son bras. J'ai encore trop besoin de sa présence, même s'il ne s'agit que de son fantôme.

\- Je dois descendre.

Le train s'est secoué une nouvelle fois, me faisant tanguer avec lui, mais pas ma mère ; elle est droite, se dégage de ma main comme si ma poigne était faite de sable et continue son chemin vers la porte d'un pas flottant.

Je ne peux pas la laisser partir. Pas encore, pas une nouvelle fois. Je ne peux pas la perdre. Je ne laisserai pas ces portes s'ouvrir. Je ne laisserai pas ce train repartir sans ma mère !

Les néons se mettent à grésiller, la lumière clignote par accoues ombre, lumière, ombre, lumière, ombre. Les ombres. Elles suintent et se mettent à couler des parois. Elles rampent et sortent de sous les sièges, elles s'enroulent autour de mes jambes et remplissent le wagon d'une mer de goudron.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas me quitter, grondais-je entre mes dents.

Je me débats avec ombres qui ralentissent ma course. Les néons crient sourdement à mes tympans quand la tôle émet de sinistres grincements.

Où est mon armure ? Où est le rouge de ma lame que je chasse les ombres, que je ramène ma mère ?

Mais l'eau noire des ombres est montée maintenant jusqu'à ma taille et m'immobilise. Je vois les portes qui s'ouvrent. Je vois ma mère qui descend dans la nuit. Les portes se referment. Lentement les ombres repartent se terrer dans les entrailles de cette machine qui m'emporte loin de ma mère.

J'ai soudainement froid. Par le hublot je ne distingue plus aucune étoile dans le ciel.

* * *

**Sachez que cette histoire, déjà rédigée et finie (pour ne pas changer de mes habitudes), abordera des sujets qui peuvent être durs à lire comme la dépression ou le suicide, sans non plus s'alourdir sur les détailles et sans scènes de réelle violence graphique (à mon sens). Je préfère donc prévenir que guérir, comme on dit.**

**Sur ce, passons à la suite :**

**Cette petite ff. a été écrite dans le cadre du challenge de juillet-août du collectif NONAME que je ne remercierai jamais assez pour leur soutient et passion inspirante.**

**Pour répondre au défis de l'auteur proposé par Akimitsu N : Je n'ai pas de trajet en train marquant, si celui que j'ai partagé récemment en rentrant de Paris avec ma coloc par un heureux hasard. Mon trajet de rêve, je le passe avec ma batterie de secoure, un câble, mon portable avec mon casque, un wagon vide et un bon livre en main. Dernièrement je lis "Les Éveilleurs" livre I de Pauline ALPHEN, très chouette qu'une autre de mes colocataires ma gracieusement prêté.**

**Je dédie cette histoire à mes amis Julie et Fox que je n'ai voulu rejoindre si tôt ; en attendant, je sais que vous m'accompagnez où que j'aille.**


	2. Quai n°2 : Nous.

**Quai n°2 : Nous.**

Je sens les ombres plus que je ne les vois. Elles sont là, tapies sous les sièges, dans les rainures et les interstices des parois de métal qui m'entourent. Ce train qui devait m'emmener vers le repos éternel n'est qu'une mascarade. Je le sais, je le sens. Une pénitence de plus pour mon âme qui, rongée par la haine, se consume d'amertume.

De me mère, il ne me reste que des larmes sèches. Des cendres à rouler entre les doigts.

J'ai déserté le siège près du hublot. Me voici, les membres regroupés, contre la porte de wagon. Mon corps vacille légèrement au gré des remous de cette machinerie sur ses rails qui semblent se développer à l'infinie. Non, elles ne semblent pas. Elles le sont : infinis.

Mes paupières mi-closes, j'attends. La fin du monde et du temps lui-même. Qu'on me rende ma mère. Cet espoir arraché a le goût capiteux du sang et âpre des cendres. Des cendres, oui, car il n'y a plus de braises sur lesquelles souffler en moi. La sérénité qui m'habitait est descendue avec ma mère tandis que l'amertume a pris sa place. L'angoisse se fraie progressivement, lentement mais sûrement, un chemin dans mes tripes comme un asticot dans un fruit pourri.

Mon front touche mes genoux. Que tout s'arrête, laissez agoniser mes poumons à nouveau, que les oiseaux charognards viennent, je ne remuerai pas.

Timidement, je vois du coin de l'oeil une ombre qui se tortille sous un siège. Je tends ma main vers elle. Viens, viens et embrasse-moi à nouveau. Embrassez-moi, ombres. Emportez-moi dans une nuit si noire que même les bras de mon fils se sauraient me retrouver.

\- Il y a encore du bon en toi.

Mon cœur tressaute. Je me redresse et cours vers cette voix qui provient de l'avant du wagon.

\- Padmé ?!

\- Je suis là, Ani. Je suis là.

Alors je l'aperçois, derrière la vitre qui sépare mon wagon du sien. Oui, elle est là. Sa main contre la vitre, je viens la superposer de la mienne. Cette maudite vitre qui nous sépare. Je tente alors d'ouvrir la porte qui ne cède pas.

\- Ouvre la porte, Padmé !

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas.

Nous restons là quelques instants. Figé, je déglutis péniblement. Les pensées se bousculent, il y a tant de choses que je souhaite lui dire.

\- Je suis tellement désolé…

\- Je sais, me coupe-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je me noie dans le brun de ses yeux.

\- Ne me laisse pas.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné Ani.

Pourtant remplis de douceur, ses mots me heurtent et se plantent dans ma chair comme des couteaux. Oui, tu ne m'as jamais trahi Padmé, mais moi si… Je retourne m'acharner sur cette foutue porte, rien n'y fait.

_ Aide-moi Padmé ! Aide-moi à nous retrouver.

Mais elle ne bouge pas, se contente de me fixer de son regard peiné.

Alors je comprends que la porte ne s'ouvrira pas. Qu'il est trop tard pour nous. Je suis condamné à ce wagon, mon wagon. Nous resterons séparés. Mais elle reste là, et je dois me contenter de cela.

Elle a repris :

\- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir une dernière fois. Je savais qu'il y avait encore du bon en toi.

\- Je l'ai vu, Padmé. Je l'ai vu, notre fils. Il porte ta lumière.

Elle incline mélancoliquement sa tête.

\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné toi, mais eux… Je les ai confiés à l'univers.

« Eux ». C'est vrai que mon fils à une sœur jumelle. J'abaisse ma tête avec elle pour fixer ce point invisible qui s'appelle « culpabilité ».

\- Ani ?

Je me redresse vers sa lumière.

\- Puisque le temps ne nous offrira plus de futur, parle-moi du passé. Souvenons-nous ensemble de « nous ». Il me manque.

Que je l'aime. Oui, faisons ça, souvenons-nous du passé où nous pouvions encore rêver du futur. Réfugions-nous en arrière pour échapper au temps qui file avec ce train.

Alors nous plongeons ensemble dans nos souvenirs. Les premières phrases si maladroites, les premiers regards si gêné, farouche ou encore peiné. De manière chronologique nous avançons dans le passé, parfois avec quelques sauts en arrière, parfois en stagnant sur une scène dans un silence partagé, car nous avons trop peur de continuer la frise de notre histoire. Ô, nous omettons, oui. Nous métamorphosons, même. Nos souvenirs ne s'attardent que sur la lumière pour reléguer aux ombres du train tout ce que nous avons fait de travers. Tout ce qui a contribué à notre chute.

C'est un moyen comme un autre de se mentir, de maintenir ensemble ce qui est cassé. Nous préférons nous voiler la face, ignorer et retracer l'histoire à notre manière.

Assis au sol, nous nous faisons enfants, je tapote sur la vitre et y fait galoper mes doigts quand elle y trace des arabesques dans la buée qu'elle souffle.

Et puis le train s'est ébranlé.

Je fronce des sourcils, jette quelques coups d'œil à mon wagon avant de croiser le regard de Padmé. Elle n'a pas bougé, mais le souci s'est insinué dans ses yeux. « Pardon » que me disent ses prunelles. « Pardonne-moi, car je t'ai caché la suite. Pardonne-moi, car… »

\- Padmé ?

\- C'est mon arrêt, me souffle-t-elle avec appréhension.

Je secoue ma tête lentement. Je la regarde se relever lentement et se diriger vers la porte de son wagon. Mon poing s'écrase contre la vitre.

\- Padmé !

Elle s'est retournée et mon cœur a tressauté d'espoir.

\- Sais-tu quel nom j'ai donné à nos enfants ?

Je reste figé, les mains plaquées contre la vitre qui nous entrave, emmuré dans mon silence.

\- Luke et Leia. Je sais que tu aurais aimé ces prénoms.

Le sol s'est renversé. Je suis en chute libre. Il y a ce nom. Le nom de ma fille, que je connais que trop bien, a l'effet d'un électrochoc qui paralyse mon corps.

J'ai vu l'amour de ma vie descendre marche après marche de son wagon.

Qu'on vienne me tirer une balle dans le crâne. Que la douleur s'arrête.


	3. Quai numéro 3 : Toi.

**Quai N°3 : Toi.**

Les battements de mon cœur scandent le temps. Je suis sortie de mon marasme pour plonger dans un nouveau monde. Plus bas encore. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait tomber plus bas que terre. Parce que ce n'est pas sur le bitume que l'on atterrit. C'est à la surface de l'eau. Laissez-vous couler, lentement, si lentement dans ses profondeurs.

Ça y est, la démence est venue me cueillir. Elle saura m'arracher aux affres de la réalité. Seule la folie peut me délivrer de cette chair qui m'entrave et m'encombre.

Ma fille s'appelle Leia. Et je l'ai affrontée, torturée. Tout comme mon fils.

Je ne voulais pas ressasser ma vie passée, ce sont des bagages qu'il fallait laisser à quai. Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Qu'ils ne me rattraperaient pas ?

Alors moi et mes bagages sommes retournés dans un coin du wagon, mes genoux regroupés sous mon menton. Les ombres ne se dissimulent plus. Plus de pudeur pour elles ! Elles filent et dansent au sol, s'accrochant d'un pied d'un siège pour s'engouffrer dans une rainure de la tôle. S'entortillent à mes pieds, au creux de ma main ouverte dont la paume repose par terre.

Une ombre s'est lovée dans mes lignes de vie. Elle s'y enroule tandis que je tire ma main contre moi pour la bercer dans le creux de mes bras contre ma poitrine. Avec un peu de chance, cette amie de suie percera mes côtes, les écartera pour trouver mon cœur qui bat encore et toujours dans ma poitrine.

_ Ne laisse pas à nouveau l'obscurité de dévorer, Anakin…

Soudain, je me relève et les ombres frémissent, cette fois-ci je les vois qui grelottent. Même la noirceur frisonne. Bien… Car je compte arrêter ce train. Elles le sentent et l'ont compris.

Je m'élance vers le premier hublot et le percute de toutes mes forces. J'ai mal. Parfait, je peux donc encore ressentir.  
Je porte mon corps vers l'avant du wagon. C'est l'énergie du désespoir… Non, suis-je bête, c'est l'espoir. Enfin, je comprends ce que signifie l'espoir du dément. Ce corps inconsistant, vaisseau de mon âme… je le ferai ployer. Je retrouve la puissance grisante qui ne me fera plus flancher devant la mort. Cette fois-ci je l'embrasserai de toute mon âme.

\- Accroche-toi…

\- NON ! Pardonne-moi, haïe-moi, tue-moi. Mais ne murmure plus. Je t'en supplie. Guide-moi simplement vers la fin, qu'on en finisse.

Mes poings frappent et cognent à s'en briser mes os contre le sas du wagon. Les ombres goûtent du plafond. Ploc, ploc, ploc, sur mon corps. Sur le sol. Sur mon visage. Dans mes yeux. Au moins je prétendrais pleurer, même si c'est un simulacre, même si ces larmes sont fausses.

Mes poings ne suffisent pas. Je balance mon crâne contre la vitre. Car si ce n'est pas la porte qui cédera la première, ce sera moi. Mes ongles s'écorchent dans la fine fente des portes et raclent la vitre.

\- Ne fait pas ça Anakin.

Mais moi je pense qu'une seule chose :

« Reviens-moi reviens-moi reviens-moi reviens-moi reviens-moi reviens-moi reviens-moi reviens-moi reviens-moi reviens-moi reviens-moi reviens-moi reviens-moi… Mais ne me laisse pas seul. »

J'ai le tournis, des mouches noires infectent ma vue… Je relève ma tête vers le plafond. Les néons grésillent toujours. Ni une ni deux, je m'élance sur les sièges et décroche un de ces foutus néons avant de l'exploser contre le sol. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'écraser à genoux face à l'outil de ma délivrance. Je ramasse fiévreusement un morceau de ce cadavre de verre d'entre la mer d'ombres qui a investi le sol et le fixe avec une envie démente.

Alors c'est bon. Mon souffle se régule et se calme. Le calme. Ce calme si calme qui m'envahit. Il n'y a plus que mon souffle lent, si lent.

Faites que je vous retrouve vite, maman, Padmé. Faites que je quitte ce train trop vivant. Que mon sang se mélange aux ombres.

\- Il y a encore du bon en toi.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, que je murmure.

\- Ne te condamne pas à la nuit.

\- Je me fiche bien de la nuit et du jour si cela peut me permettre de les retrouver.

\- Elles ne sont jamais vraiment parties…

\- LA FERME !

Rien n'est réel. Je suis mort une première fois, je l'embrasserai de nouveau. Et au fond de moi, je sais que mon esprit est parti ailleurs. Il a déserté ma chair. Alors je coupe ce dernier fil qui me retient dans cet espace.

Lorsque je rouvre mes yeux, je sens que mes paupières sont lourdes, chargées d'eau, comme tuméfiées. Je vois ma main, plie et déplie mes doigts un à un. Les ombres ruissellent telle de l'eau de mes doigts. Je me redresse et m'assois dans cette flaque charbonneuse, péniblement.

\- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir tromper Le Train de cette manière ?

Obi-Wan. Toujours là quand on a pas besoin de lui.

\- Fait chier…

Ma voix est pâteuse et rauque.

\- Comment faire pour « tromper » le train ?

\- On ne peut pas.

\- Arrête tes conneries, il doit bien y avoir un moyen ?

Je le cherche du regard et distingue tout au fond du wagon un morceau de drapé beige et brun si caractéristique des Jedi. Une main sur un siège, je m'agrippe et soulève le reste de mon corps qui chancelle sous mon poids. Un pas après l'autre, précautionneusement, je remue ma carcasse de chair et d'os et la traîne jusqu'à l'arrière du wagon.

Au détour d'un dossier, je vois alors son visage, ridé comme la surface d'une mer. Un sourire que je ne saurais déchiffrer sur les lèvres et des yeux aux éclats malicieux. Il se déplace vers le hublot, me conviant de ce fait à m'asseoir à ses côtés. J'obtempère avec réticence.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que « le train »?

\- Un voyage.

\- Vers où ?

\- Tu es toujours aussi impatient… ce n'est pas où va ce train qui est important, c'est le voyage en lui-même.

Soupire exaspéré ; je balance ma tête en arrière contre l'appui-tête, perds mon regard sur les néons qui ont repris leur fredonnement impénétrable et monocorde.

\- J'ai vu Padmé, j'ai vu ma mère… pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'infliger ça ?

Il y eut un long silence. Les néons laissent des traînées mauves dans mes rétines et je retourne mon regard sur le vieil homme.

\- Les réponses t'appartiennent, Anakin. Pourquoi suis-je ici, à ton avis ?

« Pour m'emmerder » je pense, et mon regard doit en dire long. Alors j'inspire et expire longuement avant de répondre :

\- Parce que rien de tout ça n'est réel ?

\- Bien sûr que si : Le Train est réel, Anakin ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- Alors où sont ma mère et Padmé ? Pourquoi sont-elles descendues ?

\- Cela, par contre, je ne peux pas y répondre. Mais une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'elles ont accompli leur voyage. Et j'espère qu'elles sont en paix. Où qu'elles soient. Quoi qu'elles soient devenues.

Sa réponse ne me rassure que moyennement, et je ne comprends toujours pas plus la situation.

\- Vous aussi vous allez descendre.

\- C'est exact. Mais mon arrêt n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, rit-il malicieusement. Et puis sans cri égard, il a prononcé cette phrase : Je te demande pardon.

Je ne sais ni comment réagir ni quoi penser de ces quatre mots cousus ensemble. Et heureusement pour moi, Obi-Wan a continué après un petit, mais si dense silence :

\- Pour ne pas avoir su être là lorsqu'il l'aurait fallu. Pour n'avoir été ni le père ni le frère qui aurait mieux su te guider…

\- Tu as fait du mieux que tu as pu, le coupais-je d'un air las.

\- Ô je sais, et je n'ai plus de remord. Je les ai laissés sur le quai. Il fallait simplement que je te demande ce service.

\- Lequel ?

\- De me pardonner.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui devrais te demander pardon.

Les mots sont âpres à prononcer, amers.

\- Alors il y a une dernière chose que tu vas devoir apprendre.

Mon haussement de sourcil en dit long sur mes interrogations.

\- Apprendre à te pardonner toi-même.

Je pousse un long soupire et me renfonce dans mon siège. Peut-il m'engloutir pour me faire disparaître de ce train ? Ou, tout du moins, cette discussion plus qu'agaçante.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu as l'éternité pour cela, ne t'inquiète pas, et il glousse de nouveau comme un grand-père gâteux. Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle dans le fait de potentiellement passer l'éternité dans ce train accablé de remords ? Je finirai par déboulonner un hublot, avec mes dents s'il le faut, pour m'en échapper.

\- J'ai mis du temps, moi aussi, tu sais.

\- Pour ?

\- Pour me pardonner. De la mort de Qui-Gon, pour t'avoir perdu toi…

\- Comment as-tu fait ?

Il soupire. Est-ce parce que je viens de le couper encore une fois, ou parce qu'il a besoin de temps pour répondre à cette question épineuse ? Peut-être les deux.

\- C'est là tout l'enjeu de ce voyage.

Son regard s'est perdu au-delà de la vitre du hublot. Dans des songes impénétrables.

\- C'est bientôt mon arrêt, finit-il par lâcher.

Ces mots me vrillent étrangement le cœur. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à ma solitude… Non, ce n'est pas tant la solitude qui me ronge, c'est de le perdre à nouveau. Alors je cherche frénétiquement dans mon esprit de quoi combler le silence. Toujours cette même quête : rattraper le temps perdu.

Mais trop tard, le train nous secoue de nos sièges et Obi-Wan se lève déjà.

\- Attends !

Nos regards se fondent l'un dans l'autre tandis que j'inspire durant ce qui me semble une éternité. Et puis il a souri et placé une main sur mon épaule pour se rapprocher, comme pour m'avouer un précieux secret.

\- Ils sont là Anakin. Ils sont tous là. Ils ne nous quittent jamais vraiment.

Le train s'est arrêté. Il a descendu les marches d'un pas tranquille et pour la première fois, je n'ai pas cherché à retenir cette personne qui me laisse à nouveau à mon siège de réflexion. À mon wagon de solitude. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

* * *

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette petite fanfiction, je suis en pleine relecture d'une autre ff pour vous offrir de nouvelles aventures très vite je l'espère. En attendant, je fête la validation de ma première année d'éducateur de jeunes enfants (E.J.E., pour les intimes héhé). Passez de bonne vacances d'été, pour ma part je retourne m'enterrer deux mois bosser au fin fond des montagnes. Je clorai donc cette fanfiction très vite et vous retrouverai à la rentrée septembre avec une nouvelle histoire, je l'espère en tout cas.**  
  
**Prenez soin de vous !**


End file.
